1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a leash caddy system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a leash caddy system for use in securing a retractable leash within a cover and securing the cover and leash to the person thus affording a hands free means of controlling one's pet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A favorite pastime enjoyed by many dog users, as well as their pets, is taking a leisurely or fast paced walk. Breathing in the fresh air, stretching the body with some light exercise, and enjoying the sites and sounds of new surroundings, taking an outdoor walk can be a revitalizing experience for both the animal and their user. Typically, most dogs love going for walks. Not surprisingly, many dog users report that their pets instinctively run for the door as soon as they see that their master's have grabbed their leash.
When walking their animal, many pet users often multitask, talking on their cellular telephone or even enjoying a steamy cup of hot coffee, all while they stroll with their pet. Unfortunately, trying to control a spirited, leashed animal with one hand, while holding a piping cup of coffee, a newspaper or cell phone with the other, can be difficult. Often resulting in the leash becoming tangled, or the user dropping the item they are holding onto, multitasking while walking a dog can sometimes be a daunting venture.
Another problem encountered by pet users when walking their animal has to do with storing items necessary on the go. When taking a dog for a walk, most consumers carry one or more plastic bags for disposing dog waste. Bulging from coat and pant pockets, transporting the bags necessary for walking with one's dog can detract from the overall fun of this activity.